emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7891 (27th July 2017)
Plot From the stand Pierce whispers "I'm sorry" in Rhona's direction. After a moment of conscience, Pierce continues with his lies and tells the court that he and Rhona engaged in consensual sex. In The Woolpack, DS Holmes bumps into Cain outside the gents and reminds him that Harriet's attackers have to be brought to justice by the book. Pierce tells the court that once they returned home after the wedding, he surprised Rhona with the news that he put an offer in on a veterinary practice in the Lake District before showing his face at the reception whilst Rhona rested. Pierce claims that after returning to Smithy Cottage, Rhona told him she couldn't move away and that she was still in love with Paddy. Pierce lies to the court that he told Rhona she wouldn't get a penny from their divorce and subsequently Rhona walked out. As DS Holmes is leaving the pub, he notices his note book is missing. The Prosecution Barrister starts his cross examination of Pierce by asking about his relationship with Rhona and if they argued. Pierce insists they were just a normal couple so the prosecution produces pictures of some of Rhona's bruises and questions if it is normal. Pierce protests that sex between him and Rhona was always consensual - he loves her so he could never hurt her. The prosecution picks up a picture of Rhona's bruises and asks if this looks like a loving relationship. Pierce struggles to answer. Gerry tells Lachlan that he's like a brother to him. Chrissie inform Lachlan that she'll be moving back into Home Farm when Lawrence and Ronnie head off to St Ives. Ronnie fears Lawrence is getting cold feet when he comments they're in no rush to go. The prosecution brings up Pierce's history of troubled relationships with women - starting with his mother - questioning if he has a problem with woman. Pierce is quizzed about his claims that Rhona flew at him when he threatened to reveal that she was supposedly back on pain killers. Pierce is silent so the prosecution suggests he made it up. The prosecution barrister proves Pierce's version of events is false when he reveals the taxi firm Rhona used to get to the police station keeps logs of all journeys made, and when Rhona was picked up, witnesses placed him in the pub. Rhona watches on in satisfaction as Pierce struggles to come up with a plausible explanation. The prosecution declares there wasn't enough time for Pierce's version of events of have occurred. Despite the grilling Pierce got from the prosecution, Rhona is still not confident of getting a guilty verdict. Nervous Jimmy takes the stand and is asked about Pierce's stag night. DS Holmes believes Cain has pilfered his notebook and insists he needs to call it in. Harriet manages to talk him out of reporting it for the time being. The prosecution makes their closing argument. Harriet finds Cain at Wishing Well Cottage and tries to stop him doing something stupid, but Cain storms out with a holdall over his shoulder. After being caught kissing by Chrissie, Lachlan leads Belle upstairs. Cain returns to Wishing Well Cottage as Harriet is on the phone to DS Holmes lying that she found the missing notebook in the car park. Cain and Harriet argue and Harriet strops out. At the court, the defence barrister savages Rhona and her friends as she makes her closing argument. Lachlan tells Gerry that he's no longer welcome at Home Farm. The jury are sent off to deliberate the verdict. Cast Regular cast *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Judge - Ian Redford *Prosecution Barrister - Howard Corlett *Defence Barrister - Stirling Gallacher *Court Clerk - Neil Rowland *Usher - Maxine Burth *DS Holmes - James Speakman *Martha - Elaine Claxton Locations *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom *The Woolpack - Corridor *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,470,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes